And So It All Comes Together
by Khodgi01
Summary: POSSIBLE SPOILERS for the end of Season 4 - my muse struck, based on fake!spoilers out there for the last episode of season 4. Reveal-fic! NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **For those who follow Merlin forums or Google Merlin often, you may recognise why I warn that this is a spoiler. For those who don't, BE WARNED. THIS IS CREATIVE INTERPRETATION OF SOME STUFF I READ FOR THE FINALE OF SEASON 4! (And it kills me that they end the season on the scene they are going to. *sobs* Have to wait a whole year to find out what happens... :'( lol I hope they don't mess up season 5 now...)

It has been so long since I published anything, and this is my first Merlin fic, although I have haunted the fandom for around two years now. It feels good to contribute something, but please god don't judge my talent by my old InuYasha fics. They are... old. lol

This will have two chapters, I believe. The next chapter will be up in the next day or two. I don't really want to explore beyond the end of season 4 in this fic, but I might put up a new story at some point later if the urge takes me.

And finally, ENJOY! :)

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine :'( Even the storyline isn't entirely original. *sighs* One day... lol

UPDATE: Thank you, reviewer Mark, for pointing out a problem with the council meeting members, which also led me to realise that I left gwen out as well! :O How mean of me! But all fixed now - thanks! :)

* * *

><p>AND SO IT ALL COMES TOGETHER<p>

Arthur pulled Guinevere closer, holding her on his lap with a hand around her waist as he tucked a wayward strand of her hair behind her ear, allowing him to rest his chin comfortably on her shoulder as he confessed his thoughts to her.

"It's just, she may never have turned on us if she hadn't been scared for her life. At the time we only knew her as my father's ward. She was probably terrified when she discovered she had magic. She grew up seeing Uther executing magic-users for simply having magic, saw him send the knights... send me... to raid Druid camps, with orders to kill everyone, even the innocents, the women and children. She probably thought he would turn on her as well if he knew and even now I wonder if she might have been right. Perhaps her being Uther's daughter, my step-sister, may have even made it worse for her if she approached him or got caught or anything.

"I cannot even begin to imagine what she must have been going through - I don't know that even I could have handled such stress . We both spent so long fighting for my - our - father's approval. To find out that you had the very thing he hated so much..."

Arthur trailed off, his pensive mood painfully clear in the heavy silence. Gwen turned towards Arthur slightly, cupping his face with one hand as she sought the right words.

"I know I would have broken long before Morgana if I had been in her position, but neither of us were, and as much as we could dwell in what-ifs about whether we would turned out quite the way Morgana did, with such a campaign against her family and her home, there is no longer anything we can do to change what has happened. We can't undo what your father did, and we can't turn back time and go back to when we may have been able to help Morgana find a different path. She chose her way, and paid the price for it when she chose such poor allies as Agravaine and that other sorcerer."

Gwen felt Arthur shift at Agravaine's name and saw the pain he felt at this new betrayal fill his face. It seemed he hadn't yet come to terms with his last close relative also turning on him and helping Morgana conquer Camelot - again.

"We can only move forward now," Gwen finished at nearly a whisper, kissing Arthur gently on the forehead.

"Yes," Arthur began. "Forward. I have spent a long time wondering what sort of Camelot I want to build. I have such wonderful people surrounding me. You, Merlin, Gaius and the knights. Geoffrey. You have all taught me so much, about being true to myself, and not simply following in my father's footsteps and trying to please the council, but to take care of the kingdom and its people. I wonder if, perhaps, my father made a mistake. All the sorcerers I have faced have been calling for revenge. Trying to kill my father or I as vengeance for a fallen son or daughter, a brother or husband or father, a wife or sister. A mother. I can't recall any of them attacking me for any other reason. Even Morgana was only fighting for her own freedom and that of her kindred.

"Perhaps the problem isn't magic. Perhaps the problem is how we have dealt with magic instead."

Gwen could feel it in the air - the significance of what Arthur was about to say. The power of his next words as uttering them made his weeks of internal debate real. Their result an almost physical presence looming over them.

"Perhaps it is time we changed the law."

MERLINMERLINMERLINARTHUR!

The wedding and Guinevere's coronation were absolutely stunning. Beautiful didn't even begin to cover it. Everyone was smiling, hope was restored, and the continuing efforts to once again repair Camelot's damaged buildings and fortifications were unable to dampen the festival atmosphere. The people loved Guinevere, and loved Arthur for loving her. They loved them both for freeing Camelot from Morgana's tyranny again, and loved the knights who fought at their side. Flowers, mead and music abounded as the revellers celebrated the glorious occasion.

Arthur waited a few days before he dropped his bombshell on them. He was unsure how his changes to the law would be received, so he was careful to not place the celebration as close to the law change as he would have liked. He announced it to a closed council of his new wife, his round table knights and only the most eminent of nobles, such as Geoffrey and Tristan and Isolde, and his most trusted advisor, Gaius.

Merlin was also present at the time, being both Arthur's manservant and close friend, it wasn't like Merlin didn't follow him everywhere anyway, and although he still hesitated to admit it, he did value Merlin's input. He seemed to be having those weird fits of wisdom more and more as time passed and Arthur found Merlin to be incredible moral support. Although he wasn't sure how Merlin would react to this one - he had only spoken of his plans with Guinevere, and they had both been very careful to keep it quiet until this meeting.

When Arthur had said his piece, announcing that he was lifting the ban on magic and making it so that only the usual criminal actions would be punishable - thus freeing the Druids, healers and innocent practitioners, although he knew it would take everyone quite a while to adjust to the new laws and freedoms given to magic users - he had gazed firmly and confidently around the table.

The knights took it in varying degrees from Sir Leon's cautious concern to Gwaine's cheerful grin, no doubt planning on how to find a sorcerer and get him drunk for who knew what antics - maybe he should make some sort of provision for that? Geoffrey gave an approving nod, as did Tristan and Isolde, although he had expected that given that where they came from magic wasn't controlled nearly as strictly as it had been in Camelot. Gaius, who he had expected the strongest reaction from, given that he was a practitioner before the Great Purge, hadn't reacted at all how Arthur had anticipated. His eyes were wide, and he definitely looked shocked, however he wasn't actually paying much attention because it seemed that all his focus was instead intent on... Merlin?

Arthur turned to see what was wrong and was greeted to a rather curious sight. Merlin was even paler than normal, all the blood gone from his face. He didn't seem to be able to decide on what expression he wanted to display on his face - in fact, his eyes seemed to be getting blanker by the second!

And Merlin promptly fainted against the council table.

It took a moment, but Gaius soon snapped out of his thoughts and bustled around the table to see to Merlin. Arthur watched as Gaius directed a surprisingly serious Gwaine to carry Merlin to the physician's quarters so that he could check him out, all the while wondering what could possibly have caused such a strong reaction - surely Merlin didn't fear magic so much, he was friends with a sorcerer himself back in Ealdor growing up, wasn't he?

"Well, it definitely breaks the tension a bit, having someone faint at the table, doesn't it?" Elyan supplied, before they uneasily got back to the meeting, minus three people, working out the finer details of Arthur's largely accepted new proposal.

Arthur's attention however, was most certainly now divided as he contemplated his puzzling manservant, who even after so many years, still managed to surprise him at the oddest moments, a niggling suspicion beginning to form in the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review - I would love to know what you all think about my interpretation of the spoilers out there! :)<p>

**Next Chapter: **The moment we have all been waiting for...


	2. Chapter 2

**To LostLight:** *sighs disappointedly* Ah well. It is a fun 'spoiler' to play with, at least. Even it turns out that they were lying, it is mighty fun to dream :P

**To SmileyMiley:** Another reviewer (LostLight) has informed me that the spoiler I read has been debunked by varying Merlin people, including important ones. I Googled it, and... yeah :( Turns out it is unlikely this is what will happen - although we only have to wait a few more weeks to find out, so it isn't too bad lol. But we'll see, they have to reveal Merlin's magic sooner or later! :D

**Author's Note: **Gosh, this was so much fun to write! I love Merlin so much, and reveal fics are always so much fun to read :)

Has anyone else ever been writing something and looked back over to check for spelling errors, and found a word that they know they spelt right the first time, but no matter how long they look at it, it still looks wrong? That happened to me on the word shaky in this chapter. I dunno. I know it's spelt right - I checked in two online dictionaries, and it flowed that way both times I have used it tonight, but it still just looks... wrong... lol. (Although, this happened a few years back with the word 'like', so I probably shouldn't be surprised :D)

Anyway, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin :'( That's called slavery and is frowned upon in most societies these days.

* * *

><p>AND SO IT ALL COMES TOGETHER - CHAPTER 2<p>

Merlin awoke to a most horrible odour far too close to his nose for comfort. With a jerk he pulled away, sitting up as his eyes taking a moment to focus on the image of Gaius putting a stopper into the neck of a small vial - the source of the odour, he realised.

He opened his mouth, instinctively reacting with indignation, but before he could get the first word out on what he was sure would have been a very spectacular speech about leaving a person to rest when they could catch five minutes, that would surely have had Gaius begging for forgiveness - or at least raising his eyebrow in that vague, yet oh, so meaningful way that he had - Merlin's memory caught up to the smelling salts.

What had been intended to be a glorious speech instead came out as, "... Oh."

Merlin fell into a bewildered silence, his face once again unable to settle on an expression, although thankfully he didn't think he would faint again - once was bad enough, and in front of the entire council and Arthur, no less! He would never live it down. Speaking of which, Merlin looked around and realised that he was no longer in the council chambers, instead lying down on Gaius' bed in their quarters. Gaius couldn't have brought him there on his own, but a cheerful wave from a madly grinning Gwaine, seated on the bench next to the main table, saved him from worrying about how he was moved.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Gwaine cried, far too joyfully given that Merlin seemed to be developing one heck of a headache - did he hit his head? Maybe it was just a side-effect of fainting - he would have to ask Arthur later. He would know, if anyone, although he may not admit it. Perhaps best not to ask and risk getting called a daisy or something for admitting to something as weak as a headache.

Showing a much more decent level of concern, Gaius spoke, "Are you alright, Merlin? You put on quite a show there."

Merlin flushed and stuttered a bit, not quite knowing how to respond to that. "Well, what did you expect? It was a bit... sudden, after all."

Merlin glanced cautiously at Gwaine, trying to choose his words and avoid revealing anything particularly incriminating, "I have seen how quiet he has been since we reclaimed Camelot, but I thought it was only about Morgana, and then him and Gwen getting married. He never said a word about this to me - I was just surprised, is all."

Gwaine jumped up and practically skipped over to Merlin as Gaius' eyebrow inched ever higher. Gaius was unwilling to say what was on his mind with Gwaine there, just in case, but Gwaine had no such compunctions.

"You know, Merlin, my friend, we were all surprised. If you react like that every time something unexpected comes up related to magic, I really don't know how you ever managed to keep it all hush-hush for as long as did!"

Merlin pulled away from the arm that had been thrown over his shoulder, a gasp escaping him. "What?"

Merlin's gaze darted between Gaius and Gwaine, but he could gain nothing from their expressions except that Gwaine was very, very happy and Gaius' eyebrow appeared to have taken on a rather resigned, 'I-told-you-so' type of look. It was a small mercy that Gwaine didn't feel the need to draw the moment out.

"If nothing else gave it away, that performance most certainly did! Magic, Merlin! You have magic! I always suspected, but it's not exactly something you can bring up in idle conversation in Camelot, is it? That's brilliant! And now you can use it whenever you want! We are going to have so much fun. Have I ever introduced you to Bethilda in the tavern by the south gate? Very solid, buxom blonde? No? Well, you and I are going to go have a nice long chat with Bethilda just as soon as Arthur formalises the new laws-"

"Gwaine," Merlin finally choked out, interrupting Gwaine's planning, hoping to find a space for himself to break into the monologue and try to catch his brain up to what was happening.

Gwaine broke off, took a new lungful of air - causing some relief on Gaius' part - he was worried that Gwaine had forgotten completely how to breathe with his evident excitement - and saw that his plan had worked - Merlin no longer seemed quite so lost, looking more disconcerted towards Gwaine than anything else.

"Don't worry, mate," he consoled, "If Arthur still hasn't worked it out after as long as you've been together, I doubt this will clue him in. He probably just thinks you're a weak little girl or that you are afraid of magic or something. I would imagine your secret is still safe - from him at least. I'm not so sure about the others. None of them looked murderous as I carried you out, if that helps comfort you at all?"

Merlin had recovered enough to get a few words out. "No, no it doesn't really comfort me, Gwaine. Not at all. Thank you."

"No problem!" With another wise grin, Gwaine moved off the bed, giving Merlin some space again.

Merlin put his head into his hand, groaning, "It was that obvious?"

Gaius placed as much of his fatherly disapproval into his answer as he possibly could.

"You will have challenged even Arthur's powers of obliviousness. I suggest you stay here for the rest of today and tonight and do _try_ to act normal in the morning. One of the other servants will tend to Arthur this evening."

MERLINMERLINMERLINARTHUR!

When Merlin hesitantly entered Arthur's chambers in the morning with a breakfast tray and a poor imitation of his usual smile, it was with a mixture of trepidation and relief that he found them to be empty. Placing the tray on the dining table, Merlin tried to prepare himself for Arthur's inevitable return. He was probably called away for some early duty or minor emergency or something. Merlin found himself grateful for the few extra moments to try to compose himself.

He had been dreading the moment he would have to face Arthur again after yesterday morning's council meeting all night, and knew that, even if Arthur didn't put the puzzle pieces together - and honestly he didn't expect him to - someone, probably Gwen or some gossiping nobleman, would bring it up with him, and things would spiral downhill from there very quickly. Merlin knew that, given that Arthur was changing the laws on magic of his own volition, he wouldn't take it as badly as he would have two years ago, but he didn't know how Arthur would react, learning about his lies and betrayals. It would be even worse if Arthur heard these suspicions from a third party and had to confront Merlin and so he could not find any way out of it - it was time to tell Arthur.

Merlin had agonised late into the night about how to tell Arthur. It had, for many months - years, even - ceased to be a case of believing his life would be in danger if he explained his magic to Arthur. Even if Arthur reacted badly, Merlin was perfectly capable of defending himself and escaping if he absolutely had to. It had taken him a long time to realise it, but it wasn't anything even remotely related to Arthur that was stopping him now. Their friendship was strong - it may take a hard hit from the lies, but he believed it would be able to recover. What stopped him now was his own fear.

He had spent so long lying about his powers and what he did with his spare time that in some ways he simply didn't know how to say the truth. He didn't want things to change - they weren't great how they were, but it was comfortable. It was safe. Safe enough, anyway, without the threat of execution looming over him. He was afraid of the way people would look at him. He was afraid of seeing disgust, fear, hate or even, perhaps, awe on the faces of people he had grown so close to, come to care about like his own family. He was most afraid of how Arthur would look at him if he knew, and how the way he treated him might be different, in so many possible ways.

He was afraid of change, especially this change, which was based on such a fundamental part of his being. He had hidden it for so long, all his life, and was now terrified of having his magic out in the open.

Merlin was standing in front of the table in Arthur's chambers, trying to take slow, deep breaths to calm himself down, when the door opened. Turning slightly unsteadily, Merlin saw King Arthur walk through the door, tossing his cloak to one side before spotting Merlin. He saw a mocking smile begin to form on Arthur's lips and saw him preparing a _very_ mocking dig about Merlin's fainting in the middle of the council.

Riding the adrenaline shooting through his veins, knowing that if it wasn't now, it never would be, Merlin raised a very shaky hand, palm up before him. He focused his eyes on his hand, knowing that he would never be able to look at Arthur while he did this, and likely not for quite a while after, either. Taking a shaky gasp to draw in enough air for one word, he spoke as clearly as he could manage.

"_Forbearnan_."

* * *

><p>Read and Review! :)<p>

Thanks for reading, everybody!

**EDIT:** Oh, alright :P I'll see about adding another chapter lol. It may be a couple of days - I haven't thought of where to go from here just yet, but I do so love/hate these sorts of cliff-hangers, and it is the absolute worst when they don't continue afterwards! I'll see what I can do :D

See ya next update! xoxo


End file.
